Legend of the Lightning
by bristlefur
Summary: I never knew... I was the great great grandson of them both. I now have a choice. one, or the other... or neither?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is… LEGEND OF THE LIGHTNING! I hope you enjoy the prologue. Oh and this is on Halloween night. **

A sleek Black cat crept through the streets of Twolegplace. A silver-blue cat met him at the center. The rain poured down so hard, you could drown in it. The lightning made it look like the black cat was outlined in yellow. "Well?" The black cat asked. "Have you thought about my offer?" In reply the silver-blue cat hissed, "Yes I have. My answer is no. I will not join you." The black cat hissed back, "Then you're against me!" Letting out a fierce caterwaul, the black cat lunged forward and bowled over his enemy. Though the other cat was small, he was very nimble. He slid under him and hooked his claws onto his back legs. The large black cat hissed and tried to get out, but he couldn't. He went limp. His adversary yowled, loosened his grip and lunged forward. The black cat suddenly thrusted himself upward and threw the Silver-Blue cat onto the ground. He tried to get up.

Couldn't. It was over. The black cat smiled and let go. The silver-blue cat spat, but he knew the battle was over. "We will meet again. You can't escape for long!" The black cat cackled. The silver-blue spat but backed away.

**WELL?! YOU LIKE? Now scroll down, click that big blue button, and I'll update faster! R&R!**


	2. The training of an apprentice

**Chapter 1 is up. And remember, I accept criticism, but flaming is just plain WRONG. **

**So here you go, chappy 1! **

Stormclaw padded neatly out of the warrior's den. He slithered toward the fresh-kill pile and took a magpie for himself, settling at the nettle patch to eat. The young warrior looked around to spot his apprentice, Gingerpaw, stretching in front of the apprentice den. When the young cat spotted his mentor looking at him, he walked silently toward the nettle patch to greet Stormclaw. "Well?" Asked Gingerpaw. "What are we doing today?" Stormclaw suppressed a purr of amusement. "We are going to do battle training." His apprentice's eyes lit up at that. "Really? Now?" "Yes now. Let's go!" As they whipped out of camp, Stormclaw felt as though he was being watched… and he knew that Darkheart was looking at him through narrowed eyes…

**Well? Do you like the ending? I mean of this chapter. Don't worry, the ending isn't for a while now. See ya, and R&R really! You can review when I HAVN'T updated! Oh, and I know it was kind of short, but the next ones will be longer. Hasta la vista! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with this story! Well… I guess that's it. Enjoy. **

"_Attack me," said _Stormclaw. Gingerpaw crouched down and tried to pounce. Stormclaw dodged easily and held out his paw. Gingerpaw slammed into it and fell back. "That was unfair!" he said, backing up. "I was ready for that. You have to try something I don't expect."

Gingerpaw tried again, jumping farther than he did before. Stormclaw jumped back, and slammed into the apprentice. Gingerpaw dragged him down, and the two rolled around in the ground before Stormclaw wriggled free. "Much better," Stormclaw purred. "Now, copy me." Stormclaw reared up on his hind legs, twirling around before he dropped back down. Gingerpaw tried it, but the twirling knocked him off balance and he fell down. His mentor padded over to him and said, "Are you OK?" Gingerpaw shook scraps of moss off of him. "Yes."

Stormclaw looked at the sky. "Well, It's getting late. We'll continue tomorrow, OK?" Gingerpaw dipped his head. "Alright," he sniffed. Stormclaw bounded away towards camp, and Gingerpaw followed. Suddenly, Stormclaw stopped, and Gingerpaw ran into him. "What is it?" he asked. Stormclaw narrowed his eyes. "Invaders!" he hissed back, quietly. Gingerpaw's eyes widened. They waited for a while, with Stormclaw peeping through the thorn barrier at the front of the camp. At last, Stormclaw let out a screech and charged inside, Gingerpaw hot in pursuit.

They leaped into the fray, spitting and hissing. Gingerpaw leaped onto a brown and white tom fighting Crowfoot, one of his clan mates. As Gingerpaw dragged him off of his clan mate, the tom turned on him. Claws raked his flesh, and blood flowed freely out of the scratches. Gingerpaw hooked the tom's throat and flung him into the ferns. Gingerpaw let go and unsheathed his claws. His opponent hissed at him and Gingerpaw leaped farther than the tom. He instinctively jumped back, only to be barreled into by the apprentice. Crowfoot leaped in to help, and the two cats fought side by side. The cat screeched and fled. For a second, Gingerpaw spotted Stormclaw in the midst of the fighting. He had a gash on his fore head, and several others down his side.

Crowfoot gasped and said, "There's too many of them! We might have to retreat into the forest!" Gingerpaw answered, "We can't let them drive us out of our _camp_!" Fueled by pure rage, he lashed out at every enemy cat he could find, and several of them ran screaming out of the camp. Energy coursed through his body, and blinded him of everything except for the words _Fight! Fight! _He felt like he could run until the end of the Earth.

He see every individual cat, he could hear the fluttering of birds outside the camp next to the fighting screeches, he could feel the indentations in the ground, could smell every cat in the clearing and all of the scents outside, too, and could taste the vole he had the day before. He felt great. Suddenly, he felt a paw on his shoulder, and looked up. Stormclaw was there. The awakened senses vanished like dew into mist, and he felt normal again. "It's over," Stormclaw told him. Gingerpaw looked around. It was true. Every cat had fled. "You fought bravely," Crowfoot praised him. Gingerpaw wanted nothing more than to sleep. He padded into his den with a mumbled "thank you" and fell asleep.


End file.
